Todos los heroes tienen su lado oscuro- parte I
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Todos tiene que vivir un sufrimiento, todos tienes que conocer el infierno que soy yo...


**Hola como están espero que muy bien**

**Bueno este one-shot me sugirió un amigo y me gustó la idea, por lo que voy a empezar con este one-shot para relatar una historia de rio, por lo que espero que les guste, y para algunas personas, van a entender esto y mucho **

**Todos los héroes tienen su lado oscuro **

_Era una noche nublada en rio, todos estaban durmiendo en paz y tranquilidad, todos en sus confortantes nidos y camas, todos excepto un guacamayo spix, por ser perseguido por un tucán toco, un cardenal de cresta roja, un jilguero amarillo, un guacamayo verde, un guacamayo azul con amarillo, un guacamayo escarlata, y un guacamayo café todos persiguiendo al mismo objetivo, Blu_

**Blu.-**Déjenme, no quiero hacerles daño.-_**Dijo el esquivando los arboles a gran velocidad**_

**Rafael.-**No te vamos a dejar, hasta que comprendas lo que hiciste.-_**Le dijo empezando a poner las garras **_

_Él le dio con las garras arañándole a blu, blu chillo y se alejo, el se paro, parando a todas las aves que le seguían_

**Blu.-**AHHH, ya no me queda nada más que hacer.-_**Todos le miraron confundidos y asustados**_

_Blu avanzo a Rafael rápidamente y le agarro el ala preciándole para atrás, Rafael estaba sufriendo, nico iba a acercársele, pero…._

**Blu.-**Acercate y sufrirás lo mismo que el.-_**le dijo con una sonrisa malévola **_

**Nico.- ¿**Que-que vas a hacerle?-_**Dijo con miedo**_

**Blu.-**Oh nada solo voy a reírme un rato con el.-_**Dijo mirando a Rafael y empezando a hacer presión en su brazo **_

**Rafael.-**AHHHH, BLU, DETENTE.-_**Dijo empezando a llorar por el dolor **_

**Blu.- **Mmm, deja pensar, NO.-_**Le dijo empezando a romperle el brazo a Rafael**_

_En eso sonó un crack, todos quedaron atónitos y en shock, pero reaccionaron cuando blu empezó a hacerle más presión al brazo, en eso Rafael quedo inconsciente por el dolor _

**Aqua (Guacamayo azul y amarillo): **No Blu, déjalo ya vas a matarlo.-_**Le dijo mirando a blu asustado**_

**Blu.-**Ya me aburrí.-_**Dijo lanzando a Rafael dejándolo caer.-**_Me voy perdedores

_Todos quedaron en shock, pero reaccionaron al recordar que Rafael se estaba muriendo _

**Cider (guacamayo verde).- **¡Vamos, Rafael se está muriendo!- _**Dijo el empezando a volar para abajo **_

_Todos le siguieron, empezaron a bajar lo más rápido que pudieron, y ahí vieron a Rafael, el estaba con el ala rota, e inconsciente, todos se asustaron, pero no era tiempo de eso, ellos tenían que salvar a Rafael, a si que se pusieron manos a la obra_

**Fairo (Guacamayo escarlata).-**Hay que llevarlo con tulio.-_**Dijo el alzando la vos **_

**Zayn (guacamayo café): **Fairo tiene razón, hay que apresúranos, Pedro, nico, tráiganme una hoja de alguna palmera, rápido, Cider, Aqua, ayúdenme tratando de acomodarlo, Fairo, trata de encontrar a Blu.-_**Todos al oír eso asintieron y ayudaron en lo que pudieron.-**_Espero que no sea tarde

_Mientras esto pasaba, no muy lejos de ahí, había un incendio con muchos gritos agonizantes de muchas aves que están muriendo por las llamas y el calor que hay, pero en el árbol de ahí hay un guacamayo riéndose a carcajadas por todas las aves que están sufriendo y burlándose de ellas _

**Blu.-**Hahaha, que inútiles, se mueren solo por unas malditas llamas que patéticos.-_**Dijo el ya terminando, pero antes de irse, fue golpeado por un guacamayo escarlata **_

**Fairo.-** ¿Qué te está pasando?, ¿Por qué MATAS A AVES POR DIVERSION?-_**Le pregunto enojado**_

**Blu.-**Eso no te incumbe imbécil.-_**Dijo él con una cara de maldad y salió volando**_

_El guacamayo escarlata, quedo en shock, con lo que le dijo, pero mientras él estaba ahí se dio cuenta que no hacía nada preguntándole que le pasa, a si que prefiero ayudar a Rafael, pero mientras tanto había alguien muy metido en sus pensamientos _

**Pensamiento de Blu**

_Y pensar que todo esto se creó por dos aves, dos aves que me hicieron sentir mal, dos aves que no eran verdaderas, ellas crearon todo esto y a mí, yo antes no era así, yo antes era amable y compresivo, pero ahora me di cuenta que no soy eso en realidad, no quiero que se me acerque nadie, no quiero amor, no quiero amistad, lo único que quiero es matar por diversión, pero antes quiero recordar estas historia, soy Blu Gunderson, y esta es mi historia de cómo me volví haci _

**Fin de pensamientos de blu **

_Era una mañana en rio de janeiro, las aves cantaban, las personas se levantaban en sus casa para ya empezar su día, todo estaba bien, y más para un guacamayo que durmió con el ''amor de su vida'', ella ha estado 2 semanas en observación, porque su ala se ha roto, pero hoy era el día que saldrían ambos a la selva, donde empezarían su vida normal y tranquila, donde pueden dormir en paz, y hacerlo todo sin los humanos, el se despertó antes que ella, pero no sabía si despertarla también _

**Blu.-**ah, es tan hermosa, despierta perlita, hoy es el día.-_**Le dijo y le movió un poco **_

**Perla.-**Buenos días blu.-_**Le dijo ella**_

**Blu.-**buenos días perlita.-_**Le dijo él con una sonrisa, pero perla le respondió con una sonrisa falsa, que no vio Blu **_

**Perla.-**eh que te parece si voy a comer.-_**le dijo ella fingiendo felicidad **_

**Blu.-**Vamos.-_**Dijo el sin darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle a perla**_

**Perla.-**Quiero ir sola blu.-_**le dijo ya medio enojada**_

**Blu.-**Oh, está bien.-_**Dijo el feliz **_

_Perla salió de la habitación y blu se puso a planear lo que iban a hacer _

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_No puedo creer que después de todos los problemas que pasamos, todo lo que vivimos, todos nuestros sueños, se van a volver realidad, en solo unas horas voy a poder vivir con ella, y poder empezar una familia, todo eso era mi sueño, el sueño que siempre quise, tener con ella hijos, y poder cuidarlos yo mismo, esto va a ser emoción_

**Fin de Pensamientos de Blu **

_El estomago de blu gruño, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que no había comido nada desde horas_

**Blu.-**será mejor que valla por algo de comer.-_**Dijo él y salió volando**_

_El fue a la cocina y ahí llego perla _

**Blu.-**Hola perlita, ¿ya comiste?-_**Le dijo el inocentemente **_

**Perla.-**Eh, blu tenemos que hablar.-_**Le dijo ella en tono serio **_

**Blu.-**Claro, lo que quieras perlita.-_**Le dijo el **_

**Perla.-**Blu, ya déjame de decirme perlita.-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Blu.-** ¿por?-_**Le pregunto él con duda**_

**Perla.- **_**Suspiro.-**_Blu… yo ya no te amo.-_**Esa frase le llego a blu como una bala al corazón.-**_De hecho, nunca te ame

**Blu.-**Esto, es un juego ¿verdad? Esto es un juego.-_**Dijo él con una tristeza y felicidad falsa y sin esperanzas **_

**Perla.-**No, no es un juego.-_**Le dijo ella fríamente**_

**Blu.-**pero, y todas esas veces que dijiste que me amabas, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi pareja?-_**Le dijo el ya empezando a enojarse**_

**Perla.-**es por a verme salvado, blu, te debía la vida, y quería hacerte feliz, pero en realidad nunca te ame, te acepte por lastima.-_**Le dijo ella tratando de subirle los ánimos.-**_pero, si quieres podemos ser amigos

_Blu se quedo en shock con una mezcla de emociones, ira, rabia, tristeza, amargada, infeliz, el ya solo dijo esto…_

**Blu.-**Perla voy a serte sincero, que me digas ''podemos ser amigos'' es como si me lanzaras un bote de agua fría, tu ya no eres ni serás mi amiga_**.-le dijo él, perla iba a decir algo pero el continuo.-**_perla… mejor me voy para dejarte sola, para tu libertad, adiós para siempre

_Dijo él y se fue volando, perla quedo en shock, al principio sintió tristeza, pero Tulio llego y se llevo a perla para dejarla en libertad, mientras con blu_

**Pensamientos de Blu **

_Ya lo perdí todo, ya no soy nada, ella no ha sido lo que yo esperaba, quiero vivir aquí en rio pero ella no me dejara, voy a pensar si irme de aquí _

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Mientras Blu seguía enojado, empezó a sacar una lagrima de sus ojos, y él la limpio rápidamente, el se puso a buscar un nido en el santuario, y cuando lo encontró empezó a instalarse, cuando acabo su nido, ya no quería salir y quería quedarse ahí toda la tarde, pasaron los días y blu ya no salía a menos que sea para comer, ya solo se quedaba ahí, el al principio se preocupo de que sus amigos le encontraran en ese estado, pero recordó que no los había visto desde lo del avión, por lo que habrán pensado que ya se había ido, eso era lo que creía hasta que un día, Blu iba a suicidarse pero alguien llego a su casa _

**Rafael.-**Blu….-_**Le dijo el preocupado y asustado y Blu lo hoyo pero no respondió.-**_Blu…-_**El siguió paseando por el nido hasta que vio a blu a punto de clavarse la garra.-**_¡Blu!

_Rafael golpeo a blu y lo dejo en el piso y a Blu no le dolió lo que le hizo_

**Blu.- **¿QUE?-_**Le dijo amargadamente y enojado **_

**Rafael.- **¿Qué CARAJO TRATABAS DE HACER?-_**Le dijo el gritando**_

**Blu.- **¿Qué no se nota?-_**Le dijo fríamente**_

**Rafael.- ¿**Por qué tratabas de suicidarte? –_**Le dijo el ya calmándose**_

**Blu.-**a ti no te importa.-_**Le dijo el fríamente **_

**Rafael.-**es por perla ¿cierto?-_**Le dijo él y Blu no respondió nada solo se quedo ahí con la cara baja.-**_Ves Tenía razón

**Blu.-**Si es por ella y ¿Qué?-_**Le dijo el triste y enojado **_

**Rafael.-**Oh, vamos te vas a suicidar solo por una chica.-_**Le dijo el haciendo enojar a Blu, peor no perdiendo los estribos **_

**Blu.-**Veras, te prometo esto, si me dejas en paz, no me voy a suicidar ¿ok?-_**Le dijo fríamente, haciendo que Rafael se asustara**_

**Rafael.-**Y ¿qué vas a hacer?-_**Le dijo el**_

**Blu.-**Si no puedo suicidarme, no me queda más que alejarme.-_**le dijo él y salió volando a rumbo desconocido dejando a Rafael en shock **_

_Blu volaba a toda velocidad al norte, en el camino vio a Perla, perla se fijo en el e iba a salir volando para ir a verle_

**Perla.-**Blu, espera.-_**Le dijo ella pero blu no le hizo caso **_

_Blu voló como rayo hacia un destino desconocido, dejando a perla en shock viendo como Blu se iba a un lugar desconocido, en eso atrás llega Rafael volando deteniéndose alado de perla _

**Rafael.-**Creo, que ya no lo volveremos a ver aquí, por un buen tiempo.-_**Le dijo triste y decepcionado **_

_En ese momento algo a perla se le rompió a dentro de su corazón, se sintió mal a punto de desmayarse muy mareada, y muy triste _

**Perla.-**No lo volveremos a ver.-_**Dijo ella con la voz quebrada y cayendo de rodillas empezando a llorar en silencio **_

_Rafael empezó a llorar bien lento mientras veía a perla en su estado, y en eso perla inconsciente y Rafael se asusto _

**Rafael.-**PERLA.-_**Grito el viendo como perla termino en el piso **_

_Mientras todo esto pasaba, Blu estaba volando a toda velocidad a un lugar desconocido_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Esto era o perder mi vida, pero yo quiero cambiar, quiero cambiar, ya no ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo llorón, quiero cambiar quiero ser mas fuerte no quiero perder nada, quiero ganar, ganar a toda costa _

**Fin de Pensamientos de Blu **

_El empezó a volar más rápido hasta que ya vio que se había acabo Brasil, a si que se dispuso a descansar _

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Creo que por un lado si voy a extrañar rio, los amigos, las personas, los lugares, extraño a todos menos a perla, espero conseguir una buena vida, y poder cambiar, que es lo que más quiero, aunque, ya sé donde tendré que ir, Minnesota, según de lo que eh oído a personas como yo les tratan mal, no los considera, será un buen lugar para empezar a ser malo, además que era mi antiguo hogar_

**Fin de Pensamientos de Blu**

_El se dispuso a volar ya estado descansado, a su próximo destino, Minnesota, mientras el pasaba por todos los países, perla estaba despertando, algo le había pasado, pero no recordaba bien, ella se levantó y vio a su alrededor que no había nadie, solo un par de árboles artificiales, entonces supo dónde estaba, estaba en el habita artificial donde conoció a Blu, pero ¿Por qué no recordaba nada mas? _

**Perla.-**Hola… Hay alguien.-_**Pregunto ella pero nadie contesto.-**_Creo que será mejor salir de aquí

_Ella empezó a volar por su alrededor y encontró un ducto de ventilación, donde había tratado de escapar,_ _ella recordó que había estado golpeando eso con una piedra y alguien se quejo, pero ¿Quién?_

**Perla.-**puedo pensar eso luego, pero antes necesito escaparme de aquí.-_**Dijo ella y empezó a golpear con una piedra más fuerte y la rompió en 10 intentos.**__-_perfecto, ahora a irme

_Ella entro por la rejilla y gateo por ahí hasta que vio una luz y se acerco a ella, cuando llego vio que era otra rejilla, pero no estaba ajustada, a si que solo la empujo, ella salió volando y chillando de la alegría, hasta que recordó que no conocía nada ni sabia en donde iba a quedarse _

**Perla.-**Mier…

_Mientras, Blu estaba volando, hasta que todo empezó a volverse más frio al igual que blanco_

**Blu.-**Ya llegue.-_**dijo él mientras volaba por esos lugares, hasta que encontró un letra que decía, ''bienvenido a lago moose'' **_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Valla y pensar que fui a rio para "salvar la especie", lo bueno es que eh recapacitado y ahora estoy en casa_

**Fin de pensamientos de Blu**

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varios gritos, y una ola de humo negro_

**Blu.-**Oh no.-_**Dijo él y salió volando a ver de dónde venía todo eso**__.-_oh…. Por…. Dios

_Enfrente de él estaba toda la ciudad de lago moose, haciéndose añicos, y polvo, todo estaba en llamas, el no lo podía creer, pero en ese momento que iba a irse, llego un guacamayo escarlata, era más fuerte y más alto que blu, al principio blu se iba a asustar, hasta que el guacamayo se rio maliciosamente, y Blu empezó a enojarse _

**Blu.-**Tú fuiste ¿verdad?, ¡Tu quemaste la ciudad!- **Le dijo Blu valientemente **

_Él le respondió de un golpe muy fuerte en la cara a Blu, en ese momento Blu vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, el vio toda su vida fue un maldito cobarde, y todo lo que hacía era bueno, en ese momento Blu se enojo y perdió los estribos_

**Blu.-**Vuelve a hacer eso, y te arrepentirás.-_**Le dijo el amenazándolo **_

_El no le hiso caso y le lanzo otro golpe, solo que esta vez, el resultado fue diferente, Blu detuvo el golpe con la mano, y le miro con una cara maliciosa _

**Blu.-**te lo advertí.-_**dijo eso y le lanzo golpes muy fuertes y rápidos **_

_El atacante no pudo responder los golpes y menos esquivarlos, por lo que Blu le dio una paliza dejándolo inconsciente. En ese momento Blu se le ocurrió Matarlo, pero justo cuando iba a incrustarle la garra, a Blu le dio un dolor de cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, pero no muy lejos de ahí estaban unos guacamayos que vieron lo que paso y decidieron llevarse a blu mientras estaba inconsciente, mientras tanto con perla, quien seguía buscando algo que le recuerde algo, ella estaba por el tren vía y eso le hizo venir una ola de flash backs _

**Pensamientos de Perla**

_Esperen esto si recuerdo, esto lo vi en alguna…. ya se fue con un tucán un jilguero y un cardenal, a punto de ir a la mecánica de un perro, pro que estaba encadenado a alguien, pero ¿con quién? _

**Fin de pensamientos de Perla**

_Ella se puso a buscar para ver si recordaba algo, pero nada no encontró absolutamente nada_

**Perla.-**será mejor que busque algún lugar para dormir_**.-se dijo y empezó q buscar hasta que encontró un lugar, era un basurero, pero servía muy bien como vivienda.**_- bueno aquí podré dormir

_Ella se acostó y se durmió en un instante, mientras tanto, blu se estaba despertando en un basurero (coincidencia yo creo que no xD) y alrededor de el estaban 5 guacamayos con ropa de calle con cadenas y con cuchillos, blu se asustó..._

**Aqua.- **tranquilo, no te haremos nada._**- le dijo el tranquilizandolo**_

**Blu.**-enserio, ¿no me harán nada?_**- dijo el dudando, en eso entre todo el grupo aparece una guacamaya escarlata, bien hermosa**_

**Escarlis.-**No te haremos nada._**-le dijo sonriendo.**_- a menos que quieres que te matemos._**- le dijo cambiando de personalidad en unos instantes **_

**Blu.**-no...tranquila._**-le dijo el con miedo evidente**_

**Aqua.**-tienes practicar._**-le dijo misteriosament**_

**Blu.-¿**practicar? ¿Para que?._**-le dijo con mucha duda**_

**Aqua.**-ya lo sabrás.-_**le dijo **_

_Blu trago un bulto de saliva por la forma en que le dijo, ellos fueron a un callejón estaba oscuro y escalofriante, ahi todos se pusieron a practicar y blu práctico con Escarlis, blu miro a Escarlis por un momento y vio que era completamente guapa, no podía negarlo, el estaba tan hipnotizado por su belleza que Escarlis le golpeo y blu reacciono ç_

**Escarlis.-**reacciona Blu.-_**le dijo enojada**_

**Blu.-**Au… eso dolió.-_**le dijo inocentemente **_

**Escarlis.-**Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.-_**Le dijo muy decepcionada.-**_Dame 100 flexiones de pecho, ahora

_Blu empezó a hacer las flexiones quejándose,_ _Y Escarlis ella le seguía exigiendo, pero mientras tanto en rio de janeiro, Perla empezó a buscar un lugar para quedarse, pero empezó a llover, a si que no le toco más que caminar_

**Pensamientos de Perla **

_AHHH, mal momento para olvidarme de quién soy y de que soy, pero por qué no recuerdo nada, como quisiera que esta lluvia se acabara…._

**Fin de pensamientos de perla **

_En eso ella se tropezó con una rama y se golpeo la cabeza con una roca, dejándola inconsciente, en eso no muy lejos de ahí un grupo de guacamayos, escarlata, café, amarilla y blanca, la vieron y fueron a ver que le paso _

**Escarlata.-**tenemos que llevarla a nuestro nido.-_**Dijo el **_

**Blanca.-**tienes razón

**Amarilla.-**Si mejor apurémonos

**Café.-**Zafiro, tu quédate con ella, yo y Fairo iremos a buscar algo con que llevarla, tu Whistle, ve a buscar comida.-_**todos le hicieron caso y se pudieron a hacer todo lo posible **_

_Perla despertó en un hueco, todo se vei nublado para ella, pero cuando todo se volvió normal, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue _

**Perla.-**BLU.-_**dijo ella, en eso llegaron 4 aves más **_

**Whistle.-**Oye, ¿Qué paso?-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Perla.-**Es un amigo, y le hice algo malo y tengo que remediar….-_**Dijo ella hasta que.-**_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Fairo.-**mi nombre es Fairo.-_**Dijo señalándose a si mismo.-**_el es Zayn.-_**Dijo señalando al guacamayo café.-**_Ella es Whistle.-_**Dijo señalando a la guacamaya amarilla.-**_Y ella es Zafiro**.-**_**dijo señalando a la guacamaya Blanca.- ¿**_Quién eres tú?

**Perla.-**Yo soy perla.-_**le dijo ella.**_

**Whistle.-**un gusto, ahora ¿quién es Blu?

_Perla relato toda la historia de cómo ella y Blu se conocieron, todo hasta lo que paso en ese momento, ellos decidieron ayudarla, pero ella dijo que podía superarlo_

_Pasaron 3 años, y Blu vivía muy bien en Minnesota, de hecho ahora eras más ágil, más valiente, y más fuerte, a la vez que muy veloz e inteligente, el vivía muy bien junto a su novia Escarlis, si al parecer el vive muy feliz con ella, combatiendo a su lado, contra diferentes grupos de calle, ellos siempre ganaban, todo hasta que un día, Blu volaba tranquilo por esa ciudad, muy feliz hasta que alguien le llamo _

**Aqua.-**buenos días, Blu.-_**Le dijo el **_

**Blu.-**Buenos días.-_**Le dijo feliz **_

**Aqua.- ¿**Como van tú y tu pareja?**-**_**Dijo haciendo que Blu se ruborizara un poco **_

**Blu.-**Muy bien, de hecho ahora iba a verla

**Aqua.-**Bueno no te interrumpo más ve a verla, Casanova_.-__**Blu salió volando **_

_El viajaba feliz, muy feliz, hasta que oyó unos gritos de auxilio, reconocía esa voz, aunque le faltara el sentido auditivo, la reconocía, era de Escarlis, el voló lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llego, pero era tarde, lo único que podía ver eran manchas de sangre en la pared, justo empieza a llover, había una cadena con sangre, y todos los sesos de Escarlis esparcidos por todo el lugar, mas todas sus extremidades, a Blu le dio ganas de vomitar, pero se aguanto, el no podía creerlo, el se acerco tristemente, a la cabeza de su pareja, y empezó a llorar, justo en ese momento algo se corrompió en Blu, el empezó a gritar, en eso entra a escena el asesino de Escarlis, el se reía de el…_

**Asesino.- **ahaja, te ves patético.-_**Le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa**_

_Blu no le miro pero seguía llorando, hasta que dejo escapar una sonrisa malévola, y se empezó a levantar lentamente _

**Blu.-** Te gustan los sesos ¿he?, porque no mejor probamos los tuyos.-_**Le dijo el malévolamente, Blu alzo la mirada para revelar un ojo lleno de maldad y una sonrisa llena de sed de sufrimiento y dolor**_

_El asesino se asusto, pero Blu fue más rápido y se acerco al asesino_

**Blu.-** ¿oh, ya te vas?, creí que ibas a jugar conmigo.-_**dijo el**_

_El asesino se paralizo y blu se acerco lentamente y le clavo la punta de la ala en el estomago, el asesino grito de dolor, pero se dejo caer en el hombro de Blu, Blu le vio y se rio de él, lo lanzo lejos de ahí_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Todos tienen que sentir lo que yo, todos tienen que conocer el infierno que yo cree, todos los harán…_

**Fin de one-shot**

**Bueno esta solo era la primera parte, va a ver segunda eso lo aseguro **

**Hasta la vista  
Thunder Blu **


End file.
